Syrena
Syrena is a 2016 Philippine fantasy drama television series directed by Wenn V. Deramas and Cathy O. Camarillo, it is topbilled by Liza Soberano as a mermaid tale Syrena, together with an ensemble cast. The series premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC on March 7, 2016, replacing Kumander Bawang. The story followed the journey of a mermaid tale named Syrena, as she discovers the world above the infinite ocean and locks in a fierce love traingle. Synopsis The story about a young mermaid, Syrena (Alyanna Angeles) was born as in 8-year-old, as the Princess of Oceanatic, an underwater kingdom. She discovers the world above the infinite ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. Ruled by her mother Queen Elisa (Angel Aquino) who meets the pink-purple dolphin named Zuma (voiced by Xyriel Manabat). In the land, Syrena was being her into a human with her mom Marie (Maricar Reyes) and his dad Alvin (Tonton Gutierrez). Bryan Rivera (Patrick Garcia), an older brother who prevent the fisher and approached by Mandy (Virginia Pozon) revealed that looks for Syrena. In the meantime, Syrena will jumped into the sea, however, Syrena (Liza Soberano) who turning at 18, was swim and she discovered under the sea in water as Syrena used her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and went to Oceanatic while Syrena met up with her mother Queen Elisa, and also Fishy. She revealed the sea of the sea lion Seal (voiced by Miguel Vergara) that contact between merpeople and is forbidden. She meets Fishy's mermaid friends Kayla (Jazz Ocampo and Xylie (Bianca Casado). In the land, Rico Rivera (Diego Loyzaga), a popular boy who lying down in the sand while Syrena learns of her love for Rico. Meanwhile, Syrena back to the land as she became a human and her friends Ashley (Chienna Filomeno) and Eda (Gabbi Garcia) who are in high school. In Syrena's house, her mom Marie and his dad Alvin gave Syrena to wear a school uniform. In the meantime, Syrena going to high school with her friends Ashley and Eda who is also on the same year level as she is along with their classmates Pablo (Carlo Lacana), Alex (Joseph Andre Garcia) and Nathan (CJ Navato). In Rivera's house, Mandy told that Bryan revealed that Rico who falls in love with Syrena. Syrena telling to her mom Marie and his dad Alvin, in the island. So that, Syrena believes them and goes to her friends Ashley and Edna, telling them the story, Fishy appears to the girls, confirming that Syrena is a mermaid. Fishy explains to Syrena that her mother is Elisa, the queen of the underwater kingdom of Oceanatic. Oceanatic's evil queen is Vica, Elisa's sister, who is a tyrant and took the throne when Elisa went missing years earlier. Fishy hopes that Merliah will claim her birthright and usurp Vica. Syrena refuses, and in her anger put the necklace she been wearing. The smashed pendant reveals a magical image of Elisa, confirming that she is alive. Syrena uses aher magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and agree to go to Oceanatic in the hopes that Elisa can make Syrena normal again. With Fishy as her guide, Syrena arives in Oceanatic and meets Fishy's mermaid friends, Kayla and Xylie. Kayla and Xylie who meets Syrena aand together they visit the Mermaid Girls, three mermaid with prophetic absorb powers. The Mermaid Girls tell Syrena that she needs to collect three items in order to succeed in overthrowing Vica: the Celestial Comb, a Dreamfishy and Vica' protective necklace. The group search for the items, occasionally calling Ashley and Eda for help with research. They find the Celestial Comb in an underwater cave and the Dreamfishy in the Adenato currents. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Liza Soberano' as Syrena Gonzales - She's a half human and a mermaid. She's the crown princess of Oceanatic and has a pink-colored mermaid tale. She is a strong princess of underwater kingdom. *'Diego Loyzaga' as Rico Rivera - A popular boy who crush as Syrena's love interest. *'Maricar Reyes' as Marie Gonzales - Syrena's mom *'Tonton Gutierrez' as Alvin Gonzales - Syrena's dad. *'Patrick Garcia' as Bryan Rivera - Rico's older brother. *'Virginia Pozon' as Mandy Rivera - Rico's older sister. 'Supporting Cast' *'Chienna Filomeno' as Ashley Ramirez - One of Syrena's best friends/classmate. *'Gabbi Garcia' as Eda Ramirez - One of Syrena's best friends/classmate. *'Carlo Lacana' as Pablo Bautista - Classmate from high school. *'Joseph Andre Garcia' as Alex Gutierrez - Classmate from high school. *'CJ Navato' as Nathan Aguila - Classmate from high school. 'Mermaids' *'Angel Aquino' as Elisa Gonzales - Syrena's mother, a mermaid with a blue and yellow tail. She's the Queen of Oceanatic. She is fair and brave woman. *'Jazz Ocampo' as Kayla Garcia - Best friend and super-stylish mermaid. They help Syrena fight the evil Vica. *'Bianca Casado' as Xylie Garcia - Best friend and super-stylish mermaid. They help Syrena fight the evil Vica. *'Piero Vergara' as Lirio Tamato - As a prince of the sea world, Lirio has the power in spite of their brief acquaintance. *'Erin Ocampo' as Mirabella *'Fretzie Bercede' as Kattrin *'Karla Aguas' as Ambassador Selena - one of the ambassadors of Oceanatic. She is very conscious about her appearance and her worst fear is being ugly. *'Devon Seron' as Ambassador Renata - one of the ambassadors of Oceanatic. She is very confident and doesn't appear to be scared of anything and her worst fear is being unconfident and shy. 'Mermaid Girls' Three girls named Dasey, Elisse and Elsa, who own a hair salon and can also see the future. They tell Syrena the three tools she needs to defeat Vica and restore Oceanatic. *'Milkcah Nacion' as Dasey *'Franchesca Salcedo' as Elisse *'Alexandra Quiambao' as Elsa 'Sea creatures (voice)' *'Xyriel Manabat' as Fishy - A pink, sparkly dolphin who is friends with Syreha. *'Miguel Vergara' as Seal - A helpful sea lion who is friends of Merliah. He belongs to Kayla and Xylie. *'Teejay Marquez' as Xylie's Pet Fish *'Hans Mortel' as Reba - A yellow-and-green striped seahouse. He leads Syrena to where Elisa is held as soon as Vica is defeated. He likes to blow through a shell. *'Hiyasmin Neri' as Dreamfishy *'DJ Durano' as Puffarazzi - A puffer fish who works as a paparazzi. 'Villains' *'Assunta De Rossi' as Vica - The primary antagonist, an evil mermaid with an orange tail. She is Elisa's evil younger sister and Syrena's aunt, who wants to dethrone Elisa and force others to worship her. To this end, she uses a new spell that forces everyone's worst nightmares to come true. Her own worst nightmare is having legs. Everyone in the kingdom is afraid of her. *'Paolo Ballesteros' as Stargazers (voice) - A tough electrical fish. Vica intimidates them into helping her. 'Extended Cast' *'Janus del Prado' as Edgar Reynoso - High school teacher. *'Sherilyn Reyes' as Harlene Amanda - High school principal. 'Special Participation' *'Alyanna Angeles' as young Syrena *'Dexie Daulat' as young Kayla *'Julia Klarisse Base' as young Xylie References See also *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Fantasy television series Category:Mermaids in television Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Philippine television stubs Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation